Need for Speed: Carbon
31 października 2006 ** 3 listopada 2006 ** 9 listopada 2006 *'PC, PS2, & Xbox 360' ** 31 października 2006 ** 3 listopada 2006 ** 16 listopada 2006 * Xbox ** 31 października 2006 ** 9 listopada 2006 ** 10 listopada 2006 * PS3 ** 16 listopada 2006 ** 22 marca 2007 ** 23 marca 2007 * Wii ** 19 listopada 2006 ** 8 grudnia 2006 ** 14 grudnia 2006 * Macintosh ** 17 sierpnia 2007 }} |Klasyfikacja = BBFC: PG ESRB: T TOFLC: G PEGI: 12+ |Silnik = EAGL 3 |Platformy = Windows, Mac OS X, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, Mobilna wersja, Zeebo |Nośnik = CD, DVD, Blu-ray oraz Origin |Powiązane = Kody Zespoły Ścieżka dźwiękowa Samochody Wyścigi Ciekawostki}} right|300px dziesiąta gra z serii Need for Speed. W Polsce została wydana 3 listopada 2006 roku. Fabuła Gra ta jest sequelem poprzedniej gry z serii - Most Wanted. Jeszcze przed przyjazdem do Rockport główny bohater ścigał się w Palmont City. Podczas wyścigu z Wolfem, Angie i Kenjim, policja zastawiła na nich pułapkę, z której tylko on się wydostał. Po tym wydarzeniu wyjeżdża na pewien czas do Rockport, gdzie zostaje Najbardziej Poszukiwanym ulicznym kierowcą tym mieście. Po tym, jak ledwo uciekł przed agentami federalnymi i Crossem przyjeżdża do Palmont, aby naprawić swoją reputację. Po drodze, w kanionie Carbon spotyka Crossa, który zaczyna go ścigać. Podczas pościgu BMW M3 GTR głównego bohatera zostaje zniszczone. Zaraz potem protagonista spotyka swoją byłą dziewczynę Nikki i Dariusa. Cross odjeżdża, a Darius funduje nam nasz pierwszy samochód i pomocnika - Neville'a. Możliwości Carbon, podobnie jak poprzednie części skupia się na nielegalnych ulicznych wyścigach. Rozgrywają się one w fikcyjnym mieście Palmont City. W grze występuje też system pościgów, znany z Most Wanted i tuning, znany z Need for Speed: Underground. thumb|256px|Mapa Palmont City W grze pojawiło się kilka nowych możliwości. Gangi główne to: T.F.K, Bushido, 21st Street Crew i Stacked Deck. Każdy gang specjalizuje się w innej grupie aut, ale o tym później. Oprócz gangów głównych jest masa gangów pobocznych, które czasem atakują Twoje terytorium. Podział miasta na terytoria to jedna z wielu nowości, którą zobaczymy w NFS: Carbon. Każde terytorium zawiera w sobie dwie-trzy konkurencje (wyścig, jazda na czas, próba prędkości), z których trzeba wygrać przynajmniej dwie, aby obszar stał się nasz. Po podbiciu wszystkich terytoriów z danego rejonu miasta, dochodzi do pojedynku z szefem gangu. Tu kolejna nowość – pojedynek to najpierw wyścig, a potem tzw. pojedynek w kanionie, w której przeciwnik najpierw jedzie z przodu, a gracz ma za zadanie trzymać się jak najbliżej niego. Następnie role się odwracają i w drugim etapie to gracz musi mu uciec. Jeżeli wyprzedzimy przeciwnika na czas dłuższy niż 10 sekund, próba automatycznie zostaje pomyślnie zakończona. Oprócz kariery w grze dostępne jest ponad 100 różnych wyzwań (wiele jest zawartych w kampanii), a także specyficzne próby – są to trzy poziomowe zadania, w których określony jest samochód i cel działania, a po wygraniu trzeciego etapu odblokowana zostaje nagroda – może to być element tuningowy, a nawet dodatkowy samochód (tylko do szybkich wyścigów). Tak, jak w kilku poprzednich grach z serii NFS, w Carbonie jest możliwość zmiany wyglądu i osiągów samochodu. W porównaniu do poprzednika (Most Wanted), o wiele szerszy jest tutaj zakres zmian wizualnych (Autosculpt), natomiast od strony technicznej lepsze osiągi można skorygować pod kątem odpowiednich cech: przykładowo silnikowi można przypisać wyższy moment obrotowy, lub też wyższą moc. W Need For Speed: Carbon samochody zostały podzielone na trzy poziomy i trzy grupy. Poziomy określają możliwości samochodu (jest to tutaj szczególnie ważne, gdyż samochodem drugiego poziomu praktycznie niemożliwe jest wygranie trudniejszego wyścigu z samochodami poziomu trzeciego), natomiast grupy mówią, jakie dane samochody mają możliwości. Są to: Muscle Cars (muscle), czyli potężne samochody o niesamowitym przyspieszeniu, co jednak zasadniczo zmniejsza trakcję (przykładowo – Shelby GT500, Ford Mustang, Dodge Challenger); druga grupa to samochody Tuner Cars (tuningowane), co oznacza nie najlepsze osiągi, ale niesamowitą trakcję, co w wielu wyścigach jest o wiele przydatniejsze aniżeli prędkość. Przykłady - Nissan Skyline, Mazda RX-8 czy Mitsubishi Lancer Evo IX; ostatnia grupa Exotic Cars (egzotyczne), czyli po prostu samochody sportowe wysokiej klasy, będące jednocześnie kompromisem między prędkością a trakcją. Wybrane samochody: Porsche Carrera GT, Mercedes SLR Mclaren czy Lamborghini Murciélago. Jednakże poza tymi samochodami, w poszczególnych zadaniach możemy znaleźć kilka innych samochodów – mogą to być Lotus Europa, Chevrolet Camaro SS Concept, Lamborghini Murciélago LP640, Nissan 240SX, BMW M3 GTR, Audi LeMans Quattro czy Koenigsegg CCX. Warto zauważyć, że (w większości, są wyjątki) Muscle Cars pochodzą z USA, Tuner Cars z Japonii (niektóre z Europy), a Exotic Cars z Europy (Ford GT pochodzi z Ameryki). Wymagania systemoweSystem Requirements Games Edycje specjalne * Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City - Konsolowa wersja gry dla PSP i Nintendo DS siódmej generacji. Różnice pomiędzy wersjami dotyczą w głównej mierze jakości grafiki, oferując pełne wykorzystanie z żyroskopowych funkcji kontrolerów. Na warstwę dźwiękową składają się w głównej mierze odgłosy silników poszczególnych maszyn. * [[Need for Speed: Carbon/Edycja kolekcjonerska|'Need for Speed Carbon: Collector's Edition']] - Edycja kolekcjonerska, zawiera trzy nowe samochody (dziesięć specjalnie zmodyfikowanych), 6 nowych wyścigów, 10 naklejek oraz dodatkowa płyta DVD wprowadzająca nas w kulisy powstawania gry. Ciekawostki * W grze użyte jest radio policyjne z MW 2005, lokacje zostały jednak usunięte. * Petersburg Lake jest niepoprawnie zaznaczone na mapie. * Z gry usunięto kryjówkę w Silverton, jej wnętrze pojawia się w menu głównym. Kategoria:Artykuły na medal en:Need for Speed: Carbon